


Between Clenched Teeth

by brightandcurly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightandcurly/pseuds/brightandcurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, who is looking at him with a baffled and piqued face? Shit. “… Anyways I was going to just say, well ask, if there was anything you want from me? Err, I mean the store?” Nice Derek. Smooth. Was this really better than ogling the guy? God, he did not just think that." </p>
<p>Attraction is something that Derek doesn't really let himself feel. Let alone for some snarky kid who wears to many layers. Well, at least the kid doesn't notice. So that's something. Or at least it was until the he started to notice that Stiles is wearing less layers and is starting to be even more tempting. How did he end up with this human in his pack again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Clenched Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Jackson is still around, and season three hasn't happened. Also I'm upping the ages of the kids a bit I think.
> 
> So this is basically one of my first attempts a writing fanfiction for public consumption(Isn't it so terrible when people say that?) and its also, obviously, my first foray into the whole Stiles and Derek chemistry/banter thing. Let me know if I'm not hitting the mark or if I need to tone it down. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this.

 Derek is just so completely _DONE_ with this shit. Does this ~~guy~~ _kid_ have to suck on a big highlighter lost in concentration, as if he was blowing something that was not an inanimate object? His eyes are looking down at the book in front of him in such a way that his seriously fucking long eyelashes make it look like his eyes are closed. Oh and he _has_ to be fucking _kneeling_ with his back arched. That can’t even be a comfortable way to sit, let alone read.

Also, does he have to look like he is enjoying himself? They are reading boring texts that weren’t even written in the last century, and the books smell bad. Mildew and age cling to the novels and waft around the room choking them. He _can't_ be enjoying this.

 If the imagery of him on his knees like that wasn’t enough to drive Derek up a fucking wall, Stiles likes to makes these little noises whenever he finds something interesting. Little noises that are startlingly close to the ones that Derek fantasies that Stiles will make when his mouth is wrapped around his dic-

 “I mean really, Stiles, is absolutely necessary to do that?”

Stiles’ head jerks toward him in a motion that would literally break the neck of other people, and the cap of the neon yellow highlighter pops out of his mouth with a distinct sucking sound as Stiles pulls it out from between his lips. His eyes are confused and dazed, still trying to come back to reality after being consumed in the text of the leather, musty-smelling book in front of him.

So now Derek is not only staring at a cute, confused, and dazed Stiles, but one that was on his knees in front of a coffee table, with red, slightly swollen, lips that are gaped just enough to make a small ‘O’ shape. Talk about a provocative image. How is he supposed to refrain from having these thoughts when the idiot is doing that?

“Uhhhhh what?” Stiles said, looking around and down at himself, trying to figure out what was annoying Derek. Coming up short he looks back up at Derek, eyebrows raised.

“Never mind.” Derek grounds out from between clenched teeth.

Derek looks down at his own book, at least _trying_ to focus on the text on his lap, ignoring the fact that he is only about fifteen pages in and he’s ~~supposedly~~ been reading for over a half an hour.

“Um okay, dude. I thought we were past this whole ‘snapping at each other for no reason’ phase of our friendship.” Stiles snarks.

Derek raises his eyebrows at “friendship”.

“Okay, research buddies. Enemy of my enemy is my friend. Allies. Whatever.” Stiles rolls his eyes and flings his attention back on his book, vehemently studying the book, as if trying to make up for lost time.

Derek looks back down at his book; now finally grasping what the hell text is going on about now that Stiles has stopped preforming fellatio on the highlighter. He is almost three pages in when he hears Stiles start to shift and flicks his eyes up to see Stiles’ long arms stretched over his head with one wrist holding the other as they reach toward the ceiling. His head is bent back and his eyes are closed, the long column of pale skin moving showing. Derek’s eyes move without his permission and wander down Stiles’ torso to where his t-shirt and flannel have ridden up to expose Stiles’ slim hips and lower back. Stiles groans and then sighs and fuck if it isn’t the sexiest thing he’s done yet today. ~~  
~~

With that disheartening thought, Derek leaps into action, not think through what he is doing very well.

“Hey I’m going to go get something to eat from the store, Reese’s or something, because Isaac came over earlier and ate me out, I mean ate my fridge out and I have like no food except for this can of lima beans that Erica got me because she was afraid that I wasn’t getting enough vitamins which is dumb because I’m a werewolf, I don’t really have to worry that much about that stuff and anyway I eat a lot, well normal in werewolf standards really, you know you’ve seen the pack annihilate some food,” Derek rambles, bolting out of his chair and darting around the loft, grabbing his jacket and dropping his keys three times before he firmly grips them and stands up straight to look at Stiles.

Stiles, who is looking at him with a baffled and piqued face? Shit. “… Anyways I was going to just say, well ask, if there was anything you want from me? Err, I mean the store?” Nice Derek. Smooth. Was this really better than ogling the guy? God, he did not just think that. Fuck.

“Um actually I am pretty hungry, how about I go with you? I love me some Reese’s.” Stiles says with a smile. Well, more of a smirk really. How did Derek’s life come to this? Oh yeah, _because of Peter_. 


End file.
